We wish to develop and test an NMR probe to obtain high resolution images or spatially localized NMR spectra in and around the oral cavity. Such a probe will be tested with a whole-body imager at University of New Mexico. The basic premise is that by examining a very small region in the oral cavity, very high resolution images or spectra from well localized regions may be obtainable, thus permitting detection of small abnormalities. Possible applications of this technique include (1) mapping blood flow patterns in the teeth and determining the flow velocity in order to assess their vitality and (2) detecting early stages of squamous cell carcinoma. The design of the probe will be based on past work by several workers (including the PI) on surface and semitoroidal coils which are little affected by the dielectric properties of the sample. If successful, this technology may be extended, in the future, to other probes which can work inside various other parts of the human body.